Sleep
by Black Footed Ghost
Summary: Kish drops by Ichigo's window as the sun goes down like he always does, but this time things take a different turn! Two weird turns in fact! It's a one shot. KishxIchigo


12.11.05

This is just a little something I thought of while wondering around my apartment when I shouldn't have been. (I really need to go to the store and get food for tomorrow's potluck at school..) Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

**Sleep.**

Ichigo curled up on her bed, feeling sleep capture her and her eyes feeling heavy. She was in her cat form and didn't really want to bother unbecoming a cat at the moment. She just felt like sleeping. She thought it was easier that way, people wouldn't bother her as a cat or interrupt her doings. They wouldn't even take notice of her.

She feel asleep at the end of her pink fluffy bed. The sun was going down after a few hours and lite her room in wonderful shades of orange, red and pink. The room seemed to glow with positive energy and good thoughts.

A shadow appeared outside her open window in a tree, as it did every time the sun was going down. It sat there watching the sleeping cat with awe and smiled down at her. For what seemed forever and after many thoughts went through the shadow's mind, the sun went down and the shadow entered the room. It seemed to contemplate leaving the window open or not and decided it was best to close it so the cold air wouldn't wake the sleeping cat after the night settled in.

Stepping over to the bed, the shadow looked down at Ichigo's sleeping form and smiled. He sat down next to the bed and stared at her. "I know that's you, Ichigo." Kish whispered, "there is no use trying to hide." He layed his arm on the bed and stroked her face, playing with her whiskers a little. She shifted some, but didn't wake up to Kish's relief.

He hovered there for moment, but quickly glided over the bed, stretching his body out over the length of her bed and rapping an arm around her loosely. He landed softly onto the bed next to her, careful all the while not to wake her up.

Kish smiled that he didn't wake her and that he was able to just lay there holding her. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him. Happiness played on both their faces.

Darkness swallowed them and the room as time passed. Ichigo, having slept there for a while now, stirred, starting a wake up. She noticed the warmth on her backside and turned to look for the source. Finding Kish to be it, she froze. Thinking to herself. He looked so peaceful just laying there, sleeping. His face so carefree. She stirred for another moment, feeling the urge to jump off her bed and get as far away from Kish as possible.

She had freed herself from his grasp and was about to jump off the bed when she heard him move. Turning to glance at him, she planned to just jump off the bed as soon as she got that glance. He hadn't waken up, but now he seemed cold, because he had his arms curled up next to him in an unconscious effort to save warmth. He also wore a lonely look in his eye. It was faint, but still there. Ichigo felt guilt drop on her like a ton of bricks and couldn't help but stare at him. He looked so lonely sleeping there all alone.

Ichigo couldn't help, but walk back over to him and curl up next to his stomach. She pushed her head up into his arms so that he would hold her again. She suddenly felt the need to be held by him. He woke up by her pushing and shoving. He glanced down tiredly to see what was pushing him. The sight that fell upon his eyes made him wake up even more from surprise.

"What?" He asked, staring at Ichigo as she spread herself over one of his arms. She meowed again in reply and looked up at him. Surprised, happy and understanding, he nodded and closed his eyes.

Sleep governed them for the rest of the night. It was a peaceful rein, with no other disturbances. They shared the space on her bed, not thinking of what the next day would bring, or of what it wouldn't bring.

**The end.**

I thought that was cute. It turned out to be twice as long as I had planned at first, but longer is never a problem. And is the time were you review the story!


End file.
